Makrofag
by leehyoae
Summary: Jungkook berusaha menjadi makrofag untuk Taehyung, namun sepertinya Taehyung juga ingin menjadi makrofag untuk Jungkook hanya saja dengan cara berbeda. Entahlah pada akhirnya kisah cinta mereka berdualah yang berhasil meninterpretasikan makrofag/Vkook slight others/GS!/Oneshoot


**A VKook Fanfiction by Lee Hyo Ae**

 _With slight appearance_ Yoongi, Namjoon, and Seokjin

Genre : Romance and Drama, Hurt/comfort maybe(?)

 **Warning : University!AU, GS for Jungkook; Yoongi; and Seokjin, OOC, Mainstream, Typo adalah manusiawi #btwakumanusia, Ada beberapa kata kasar**

Semua peristiwa dalam cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka. Tokoh dalam cerita jelas bukan milik saya #so sad #hiks, _but the storyline is mine._

.

.

 **Makrofag**

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Jungkook memandang layar LCD di depannya dengan begitu serius, mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari dosen yang sedang mengajar di depan dan sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang penting. Kuliah hari ini adalah tentang proses inflamasi. Topik yang sangat penting bagi mahasiswa kedokteran semester awal seperti Jungkook. Dokter Namjoon menjelaskan dengan cara yang begitu luwes dan mudah di mengerti membuat Jungkook diam-diam mengagumi sosok dokter muda dihadapannya ini.

"…Jadi kesimpulannya, Makrofag adalah sel yang mengawali terjadinya proses inflamasi. Dan kalian tau? Makrofag ini adalah sel yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Karena dia yang mengawali, maka dia juga yang harus mengakhiri. Makrofag akan mengakhiri proses inflamasi dan memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi akibat inflamasi…"

Bertanggung jawab ya? Jungkook melirik deretan mahasiswa lain di sebelah kanannya dan mendapati orang yang dia cari. Orang dengan surai merah itu melihat ke depan, memerhatikan sang dosen sama seperti mahasiswa lainnya. Hanya saja di atas mejanya tidak terdapat buku catatan atau apapun. Tangannya ia topangkan di dagu, seakan menegaskan bahwa tidak perlu mencatat, hanya perlu mendengar maka ia akan mengerti.

Bicara tentang tanggung jawab, Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Jungkook sadar ia juga bersalah karena pergi begitu saja waktu itu, hanya saja ia terlalu marah untuk sekedar mendengar penjelasan pacar jeniusnya disana. Ya, Kim Taehyung—nama laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah pacarnya. Yang waktu itu ia pergoki berada dalam posisi yang menurut Jungkook sangat intim dengan gadis lain di sebelah mobil milik Taehyung. Dimana Taehyung memerangkap tubuh gadis lain itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya seolah berniat menciumnya jika saja Jungkook tidak datang. Jungkook tidak melihat siapa gadis itu karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh lengan Taehyung.

Jungkook tentu saja marah. _Like hell_ , siapa gadis yang tidak marah ketika pacarnya sendiri bermesraan dengan gadis lain di depan matanya? Tanpa berkata apapun, Jungkook langsung meninggalkan Taehyung saat itu juga. Padahal mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama hari itu. Jungkook ingat Taehyung sempat memanggil namanya sayup-sayup, tapi Jungkook enggan menoleh karena air mata sudah menggenangi sudut-sudut matanya dan Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung melihatnya.

Dan sekarang mereka perang dingin. Taehyung tidak berniat mengklarifikasi kejadian itu membuat Jungkook benar-benar kesal. Terhitung sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Jujur saja Jungkook merasa sesak, entah karena ia merindukan laki-laki itu atau karena ia takut Taehyung memang selingkuh. Entahlah, mungkin keduanya dan mungkin juga karena alasan-alasan lainnya yang membuat Jungkook semakin mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

Kenapa Taehyung tidak menghubunginya setelah itu?

Kenapa Taehyung tidak menyangkal atau paling tidak berusaha membuat Jungkook percaya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya waktu itu hanya salah paham belaka?

Kenapa Taehyung diam saja?

Apa Taehyung sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya?

.

.

.

Siang itu Jungkook memutuskan akan menjadi seperti makrofag. Ia yang mengawali perang dingin ini, maka ia juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Walau Jungkook tau ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, namun Jungkook akan mengalah dan mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung dan akan mencoba mengerti situasi yang akan dijelaskan Taehyung.

Maka, berbekal kerendahan hati dan secuil kenekatan, Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung begitu sesi pleno* selesai dan mengajaknya ke _rooftop_ gedung kedokteran untuk berbicara. Mengapa _rooftop_? Karena di atap ini ia bisa berteriak dengan leluasa jika emosinya nanti tidak terkendali. Taehyung hanya menurut ketika Jungkook menariknya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Oke, sekarang jelaskan." ujar Jungkook tanpa basa-basi begitu mencapai atap. Taehyung menghela nafas lelah,

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, kau sudah melihat sendiri kemarin."

Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga. Jadi memang benar Taehyung selingkuh. _Tidak ada gunanya meledak sekarang_ , pikirnya. Ia mengatur pernafasannya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai helai hitamnya.

"Jadi, maumu apa sekarang Taehyung? Kita udahan?" kata Jungkook tanpa bisa menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena dirinya tampak lemah sekarang. Jungkook tidak suka itu, ia tidak suka terlihat lemah.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Tae? Mempertahankanmu disaat aku sudah tau kau sudah tidak mencintaku lagi? Kalau begitu aku yang bodoh, Taehyung." Jungkook berujar pasrah.

Taehyungnya berubah. Taehyung yang mencintainya tidak akan pernah bersikap begini, mempermainkan perasaan Jungkook sesuka hatinya dan membiarkan Jungkook merasa cintanya sia-sia. Taehyung yang dihadapannya sekarang ini bukan Taehyung _nya_.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Kook? Kau yang seenaknya menarik kesimpulan dan bahkan pergi tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku." kata Taehyung dengan emosi melingkupi wajahnya.

Jungkook tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Jadi ini penyebabnya. Taehyung berpikir Jungkook tidak memercayai Taehyung lagi?

Salah, itu semua salah. Seharusnya otak jenius Taehyung bisa menyadarinya. Untuk apa Jungkook mau mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung jika ia tidak memercayainya?

"Terserahmu, Kook. Aku sudah lelah, mau pulang. Jika kau memang mau putus, yasudah." ucap Taehyung sembari berlalu. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Taehyung.

Rupanya bukan hanya Jungkook yang berpikir untuk menjadi makrofag, Taehyung juga. Setahun lalu Taehyung yang mengajaknya pacaran dan sekarang Taehyung juga yang mengakhirinya. Jungkook jatuh terduduk di lantai _rooftop_ yang berdebu. Jungkook gagal menjadi makrofag. Ia tidak berhasil meperbaiki hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

Bukan, seharusnya bukan seperti ini akhirnya. Jungkook sedang berusaha mengerti Taehyung, Jungkook selalu percaya Taehyung. Kenapa Taehyung tidak bisa melihatnya?

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air mata Jungkook menetes satu persatu membasahi lantai _rooftop_ dengan isakan tertahan. Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik, saling percaya adalah salah satu kunci penting dalam suatu hubungan. Taehyung sudah tidak percaya lagi padanya, Jungkook bisa lihat itu.

Mengabaikan angin yang semakin berhembus kencang, Jungkook masih menangis merelakan kepergian laki-laki yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

 _Saat kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memercayaimu, bukankah itu artinya kau yang tidak percaya padaku?_

.

.

.

Blok Patologi Anatomi Dasar sudah hampir berakhir yang artinya ujian sudah semakin dekat. Mahasiswa dengan kantung mata yang menggantung semakin bertambah jumlahnya seiring tanggal ujian mendekat. Tiga hari lagi lebih tepatnya. Sama seperti mahasiswa lainnya, Jungkook selalu belajar hingga larut malam bahkan hingga tidak tidur sampai pagi.

Tidak kok, sebenarnya biasanya Jungkook tidak serajin ini. Ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kim Taehyung, dengan cara memenuhi pikirannya dengan pelajaran. Walau sebenarnya itu semua sia-sia. Sekeras apapun Jungkook berusaha, Jungkook tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya yang selalu saja sempat tertuju pada Taehyung. Masih ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Jungkook masih mencintai Taehyung.

"Jungkook, sudah belajar sampai mana?" tanya Yoongi, teman satu _Small Group Discussion_ (SGD)*nya yang selalu jadi tempat curhatnya setiap saat. Ia yang pertama tau bahwa Jungkook sudah putus dengan Taehyung.

" _Neoplasia_ sudah hampir selesai, tinggal _hemodynamic disorder_ saja yang belum kusentuh samasekali." kata Jungkook lalu menguap lebar.

"Heh, berapa jam kau tidur semalam?" ucap Yoongi gemas. Tau kebiasaan sahabatnya ini jika banyak pikiran, akan dialihkan ke belajar mati-matian. Jungkook mengancungkan dua jarinya sambil menampilkan cengiran.

"Ck Jungkook, kau bahkan tidak tidur dua hari yang lalu. Ujian sudah semakin dekat loh, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga. Kau sudah makan?"

Dengan polosnya Jungkook menggeleng. "Belum lapar."

Yoongi meremat _study guide_ *nya dengan gemas. Tanpa aba-aba ia menutup buku yang tengah di tekuni Jungkook dan menggamit lengan sahabatnya itu. Diseretnya Jungkook ke kantin.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan makan sampai besok jika menunggu hingga dirimu 'lapar'. Cepat makan!"

Jungkook terkekeh geli, diam-diam berterimakasih karena walaupun galak Yoongi begitu memerhatikannya. "Baiklah-baiklah aku makan."

Suapan Jungkook terhenti di udara ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap surai merah yang sangat dikenalnya. Kim Taehyung sedang tertawa-tawa di salah satu meja kantin bersama teman-temannya. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu lucu hingga membuat Taehyung tertawa begitu keras. Jungkook tersenyum miris. _Dia sudah bisa melupakanku ya? Andai aku juga bisa secepat itu…_

"…kook, Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersentak ketika Yoongi menepuk pelan keningnya. Yoongi tersenyum menenangkan, walau dalam hati sedih juga karena sahabatnya ini terlihat begitu _down_ dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu.

"Tidak usah melihat yang lain, makan saja. Setelah ini kita lanjut belajar, oke?" kata Yoongi sambil memakan _bibimbab_ nya. Jungkook menggangguk pelan lalu mulai memakan _jajangmyeon_ nya.

.

.

.

Hujan.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari langit itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu menghela nafas. Sekarang terpaksa ia harus menunggu hingga hujan mereda.

Biasanya Jungkook akan pulang diantar Taehyung dengan mobilnya. Jungkook sendiri bukannya tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri, hanya saja sulitnya mencari parkir membuat Jungkook malas membawa mobil sendiri. Jadilah ia naik bus ke kampus. Jarak halte dengan fakultas kedokteran cukup jauh dan Jungkook hanya membawa payung kecil. Jika memaksa menerobos hujan, Jungkook pikir seluruh bagian bawah tubuhnya akan basah. Jungkook sedang malas berbasah ria, jadi Jungkook kembali ke perpustakaan.

Belajar sedikit sambil menunggu hujan reda mungkin bukan hal yang buruk.

Jungkook memasang headsetnya dan memutar rekaman kuliah _hemodynamic disorder_ di ponselnya. Dengan cekatan ia menuliskan beberapa catatan yang terlewatkan saat kuliah.

TES TES

Sesuatu jatuh mengenai buku catatannya. Warnanya merah. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga Jungkook menyadari sesuatu itu berasal dari hidungnya sendiri. Ia mimisan. Buru-buru Jungkook menutupi hidungnya dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari tisu yang biasa dibawanya.

Jungkook tersentak ketika sebuah sapu tangan terjulur di depan wajahnya. Jungkook mendongak, dan ia menyesal melakukannya. Hatinya langsung dipenuhi rasa sakit melihat orang dihadapannya ini. Kim Taehyung dengan raut dingin tengah mengulurkan sapu tangan padanya.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." ucap Jungkook dengan suara sengau lantaran hidungnya ia sumbat dengan tangan. Kembali Jungkook mencari-cari tisunya di dalam tas.

"Ck."

Sebuah tangan menahan dagu Jungkook agar tetap mendongak. Sapu tangan yang sangat Jungkook hapal aromanya menyapu hidungnya dengan lembut. Jungkook membeku. Taehyung berlutut dihadapannya dan dengan telaten membersihkan darah dari wajah Jungkook.

"T-tae—"

"Sshhh…diam."

Terlalu dekat. Jarak wajah Taehyung dengan wajahnya terlalu dekat. Jungkook mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetum keras dan cepat dengan tidak tau malunya. Jungkook hanya bisa berharap Taehyung tidak mendengarnya.

Mata gadis itu melihat ke segala arah selain Taehyung, kemana saja asal bukan ke mata Taehyung yang menatapnya intens. Mata itu masih sama. _Hazel_ pekat yang _pernah_ menatapnya penuh cinta, begitu tulus hingga Jungkook selalu tenggelam di dalamnya. Dan dengan bodohnya kali ini Jungkook kembali tenggelam dalam pekatnya _hazel_ itu, walau ia tidak menemukan perasaan yang sama.

Tidak ada cinta, tidak ada ketulusan seperti dulu untuknya. Itu yang Jungkook temukan. Dalam hati berbisik miris, _bodohkah ia jika berharap Taehyung masih mencintainya?_

"Pegang ini."

Suara Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali dari dunianya. Jungkook menahan sapu tangan yang sangat beraroma khas Taehyung itu tetap pada posisi di hidungnya.

"Terimakasih. Akan kuganti dengan yang baru nanti."

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Taehyung berdiri. Merapikan barang-barang Jungkook di atas meja perpustakaan dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas gadis itu. Jungkook diam dan menunggu apa yang pemuda berambut merah ini akan lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Aku naik bus, nanti saja." tolak Jungkook.

"Kita pulang naik mobilku." kata Taehyung sembari menyampirkan tas Jungkook di bahunya.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula sepertinya hujan sudah akan berhenti. Kemarikan tasku." Jungkook berusaha meraih tasnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Ck. Jangan keras kepala. Wajahmu pucat dan seperti bisa ambruk kapan saja. Bisa-bisa kau pingsan jika naik bus sendiri."

Jungkook terpana. _Apa Taehyung baru saja mengkhawatirkannya?_

"Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya tidak mau mengingkari janjiku pada ibumu untuk selalu menjagamu."

Senyum lemah terpatri di wajah pucat Jungkook. Janji itu ya. Tentu saja, _memangnya kau pikir apa lagi Jungkook? Berharap Taehyung benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu? Bodoh._

"Janji itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Kita sudah putus bukan? Tidak perlu merasa terbebani lagi dengan janji itu, Taehyung. Kau bisa melupakannya. Ibuku akan mengerti." Jungkook mengambil tasnya dari pundak Taehyung lalu membungkuk pada pemuda itu dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri memandangi punggung Jungkook menjauh.

.

.

.

Taehyung meremat helai merahnya kasar. Umpatan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Senyum lemah Jungkook barusan menghantam dadanya dengan begitu kuat. Memberikan rasa sakit yang Taehyung tau Jungkook rasakan lebih. Selalu begini. Akhirnya pasti begini.

 _Kenapa setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu berakhir menyakiti Jungkook?_

Taehyung tidak pernah bermaksud mengatakan itu semua, hanya saja egonya yang begitu besar terlalu memengaruhinya sehingga keluarlah kata-kata jahanam itu dari bibirnya.

"Brengsek."

Ia masih mencintai gadis itu. Sangat. Semua berawal dari kejadian hari itu, kejadian yang sangat sepele sebenarnya. Hanya saja hal sepele itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung berpikir ulang tentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Tentang rasa percaya diantara mereka.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" **Taehyung!"**

 **Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat sepunggung menghampiri Taehyung yang akan menaiki mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Itu Kim Seokjin, teman satu SGD Taehyung. Gadis lucu yang selalu jadi bahan candaan satu SGDnya. Meski begitu, Seokjin selalu menanggapinya dengan santai dan ikut tertawa bersama. Membuat suasana SGDnya tidak canggung lagi dan membuat SGDnya begitu solid. Solid mengerjai Seokjin maksudnya. Khekhekhe~**

" **Yak, pabbo. Hari ini kita ada pertemuan dengan Dosen Pembimbing Akademik* kita? Kau lupa?"**

 **Taehyung menepuk keningnya spontan. "Aku benar-benar lupa. Sial, sepertinya—"**

 **TIN TIIIN**

 **DUK**

" **Mobil sialan! Memangnya kau pikir tempat parkir ini arena balap, huh?!" teriak Taehyung. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah mobil nyaris saja menyerempet Seokjin, menyebabkan Taehyung dengan reflek menarik Seokjin hingga menempel di badan mobilnya sendiri.**

" **Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan detak jantung tak beraturan saking kagetnya. Seokjin mengelus dadanya sambil menunduk dan mengatur nafasnya. Seokjin lalu mengangguk.**

" **Whoa, tadi itu nyaris saja." Seokjin mendongak dan tertawa tengil.**

" _ **Haish**_ **, kau ini nyaris tertabrak masih saja tertawa begitu. Huh?" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin karena melihat sesuatu. "Matamu berkaca-kaca. Kau mau menangis? Hahaha."**

" **Heh, aku kaget banget tau. Ini reaksi wajar. Sekarang cepat, kita sudah ditunggu teman-teman yang lain—Loh, Jungkook?"**

 **Spontan Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati punggung Jungkook menjauh dengan tergesa. Taehyung tersentak ketika Seokjin mendorong keningnya cepat, memaksa wajah Taehyung menjauh dari wajahnya.**

" **Dia sempat melihat kesini tadi! Dia pasti salah paham! Kau sih! Pakai dekat-dekat segala! Aduh, bagaimana ini…" ucap Seokjin dengan menggigit kuku jemarinya.**

 **Menyadari maksud ucapan Seokjin, mata Taehyung membulat.**

" **Jungkook! Jungkook!** _ **Aish**_ **…" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jungkook sudah begitu jauh dari pandangannya.**

" **Taehyung, bagaimana ini? Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Jungkook. Aduh, maafkan aku ya. Aku akan bicara dengan Jungkook segera, kau tidak perlu khawatir—"**

" **Tidak. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya nanti…"**

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Taehyung duduk di kursi yang tadinya Jungkook duduki. Matanya menerawang memikirkan hari kejadian itu. Hari itu kekalutan Taehyung mencapai puncaknya, benar-benar hari yang penuh masalah. Setelah pertemuannya dengan dosen pembimbing akademiknya, Taehyung mendapat kabar dari koordinator kesekretariatannya bahwa acara yang diketuainya mengalami tabrakan dengan acara lain. Salahkan pihak administrasi kampus yang seenaknya meng _approve_ acara lain bahkan meminjam ruangan yang sama dengan acaranya. Mentang-mentang acara dosen, acara Taehyung jadi berantakan dan terpaksa harus mengalah. Surat-surat undangan yang sudah disebar terpaksa ditarik kembali dan surat yang baru harus disebar ulang. Merasa tidak enak dengan humas acaranya, Taehyung ikut turun membantu menyebarkan surat dan membuatnya selalu pulang dalam keadaan lelah.

Belum masalah itu selesai, datang masalah beberapa hari kemudian. Dosen pembimbing Proposal Kegiatan Mahasiswa (PKM)nya tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri karena alasan pribadi. Hal itu tentu membuat Taehyung kalang kabut mencari dosbing baru, dan itu bukan hal mudah. Harus dosen yang sesuai dengan bidang yang ditelitinya. Taehyung harus mengulang lagi proposalnya, mengganti nama dosbingnya dengan yang baru, dan kemudian meminta tanda tangan Pembantu Rektor agar proposalnya bisa diajukan. Ini bagian sulitnya. Pembantu Rektor itu sangat sulit ditemui, maklum karena harus mengurus seluruh universitas yang terdiri dari banyak fakultas pastinya sangat sibuk. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Taehyung tertekan karena deadline pengumpulan proposal sebentar lagi. Yah, walaupun dua teman lainnya yang tergabung dalam proyek PKMnya ini tetap membantu, sebagai ketuanya Taehyung tetap merasa paling bertanggung jawab.

Dan terakhir, ini masalah yang menurut Taehyung paling berat. Ibunya sakit, dan dirawat di rumah sakit hingga kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja ibunya pingsan saat sedang bekerja dan ayahnya saat itu sedang berada di luar kota. Mau tidak mau Taehyung harus mengurus ibunya sendirian ditambah lagi ia masih memiliki adik perempuan yang duduk di sekolah menengah pertama dan belum terlalu bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Taehyung.

Seminggu itu tenaga dan waktu Taehyung benar-benar terkuras. Dapat dihitung dengan jari berapa kali ia menyentuh ponselnya. Itupun hanya untuk melakukan panggilan penting. Dirinya bahkan nyaris lupa bahwa Jungkook mungkin sedang marah padanya.

Maka ketika gadis itu mengajaknya berbicara di _rooftop_ dan mengatakan hal-hal _absurd_ seperti ' _kau sudah tidak cinta padaku lagi_ ' dan pertanyaan ' _kita udahan?_ ', membuat emosi Taehyung yang dipendamnya selama seminggu ini meledak begitu saja.

Taehyung tau itu salah. Meluapkan emosinya pada Jungkook. Namun Taehyung pikir ia juga berhak marah. Kenapa Jungkook pergi begitu saja saat itu? Jungkook harusnya tau bahwa Taehyung tidak akan selingkuh. Satu-satunya gadis yang Taehyung cintai adalah Jungkook. Harusnya Jungkook sadar dan percaya akan hal itu.

Dan Taehyung pikir Jungkook sangat kekanakan karena mendiamkannya setelah kejadian itu. Taehyung yang sedah dirudung banyak masalah tentunya kelabakan dan tidak bisa menaruh perhatian pada semuanya. Ia memiliki urutan prioritas dan yang utama saat itu adalah ibunya.

Taehyung menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghela nafas pelan. Merutuki sifat keras kepalanya dan ego yang begitu tinggi yang dimilikinya. Jika dipikir ulang, mungkinkah ini semua memang salahnya sepenuhnya? Jika saja saat itu Taehyung tidak menggoda Seokjin karena nyaris menangis. Jika saja saat itu Taehyung tidak terbawa emosi ketika Jungkook mengajaknya berbicara. Jika saja Taehyung mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang Jungkook. Jika saja egonya tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin…

Taehyung tersentak ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi dengan keras di ruangan sunyi itu, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang masih berada disana menatapnya risih. Taehyung memasang wajah penuh maaf dan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tergesa sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

" _Taehyung!_ "

Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga karena suara orang di seberang sana berteriak dengan begitu kencangnya. Taehyung tau benar siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Ada apa, tidak perlu teriak."

" _Jungkook! Dia.. dia—_ "

Tubuh Taehyung langsung menegang mendengar suara panik itu. Terlebih ia menyebut nama gadis yang dicintainya, Jungkook.

"Apa? Jungkook kenapa? Cepat katakan!"

" _Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan di halte bus! Cepat kesini karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disini dan bantu aku!_ "

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Taehyung berlari menuju halte bus yang berjarak lumayan jauh itu. Tidak peduli hujan yang masih turun membasahi pakaiannya, Taehyung tetap berlari. Pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi dengan Jungkook dan Jungkook.

 _Jungkook, maafkan aku._

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak peduli lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah karena hujan dan dirinya masih saja berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa menggunakan payung yang dibawanya.

Kenapa?

Jungkook hanya tidak mau orang lain melihat air matanya, itu saja.

Walaupun kelakuannya yang hujan-hujanan terlihat sangat bodoh, Jungkook tidak peduli. Yang penting air matanya bebas mengalir disamarkan hujan. Jungkook bisa menangis sepuasnya.

Perkataan Kim Taehyung di perpustakaan itu benar-benar menohok hati Jungkook yang paling dalam. Perlakuan Taehyung yang begitu lembut membawanya naik ke atas awan tertinggi hingga akhirnya dijatuhkan dengan begitu kejamnya, hanya karena dua buah kalimat,

' _Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya tidak mau mengingkari janjiku pada ibumu untuk selalu menjagamu'_

Air mata Jungkook kembali mengalir tanpa suara. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya dan membuat dirinya mengigil. Namun Jungkook seakan mati rasa, ia tidak merasakan dingin samasekali. Seluruh reseptor sarafnya seakan hanya berpusat pada satu rasa sakit, yaitu hatinya. Katakanlah Jungkook berlebihan, tapi memang itulah yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana ketika laki-laki yang kau cintai memerlakukanmu seperti itu, seakan semua yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah apa-apa. Seakan semua yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya sebuah bentuk keterpaksaan hanya karena sebuah janji.

Janji yang bahkan Jungkook tidak tau masih harus ditepati atau tidak.

Halte bus sudah di depan mata. Tidak terlalu ramai seperti perkiraan Jungkook. Mungkin saja bus sudah lewat barusan sehingga tersisa beberapa orang yang menunggu bus jurusan lainnya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang di halte itu, Jungkook duduk di kursi tunggu dan melamun.

Mungkinkah ini memang salahnya? Jika saja Jungkook tidak pergi begitu saja waktu itu. Jika saja Jungkook menurunkan egonya dan menghubungi Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Jika saja Jungkook bergerak lebih cepat dan tidak terbawa emosi waktu itu. Mungkin…

Lelah. Sungguh Jungkook merasa sangat lelah entah kenapa. Perlahan Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

 _Maafkan aku, Taehyung._

.

.

.

Langkah cepat Taehyung terhenti ketika pemandangan di hadapannya kali ini sukses mencampur adukkan perasaannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Siluet Jungkook terlihat samar-samar di penglihatan Taehyung yang terhalang hujan. Jungkook tidak pingsan. Ia baik-baik saja. Dia juga tidak sendirian. Disekitarnya masih ada beberapa orang yang juga menunggu bus, sama seperti gadis itu yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu.

Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Taehyung sebelum ia melangkah mendekat. Dan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi gadis itu sebenarnya. Paru-paru Taehyung seakan melupakan tugasnya, terasa begitu sesak dan hampa. Terasa semakin sesak ketika Taehyung mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang menyebabkan Jungkook _nya_ begitu.

 _Dirinya sendiri_. Taehyung sendiri.

Jungkook duduk di halte dengan mata terpejam. Basah kuyup. Titik-titik air masih menghiasi wajahnya dan berjatuhan dari ujung-ujung helai hitamnya. Taehyung tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu menangis. Walau hujan menyamarkan airmatanya, Taehyung tau gadis itu menangis. Tidak membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Tidak mau dianggap lemah. Taehyung tau benar kebiasaan gadis yang pernah menjadi gadis _nya_ itu.

Ralat, mungkin sekarang yang benar adalah gadis yang akan selamanya menjadi gadis _nya_.

"Jungkook."

Suara berat itu sukses membawa Jungkook kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali dari segala pemikiran tentang si pemilik suara ini.

 _Sekaranglah saatnya. Sekaranglah kesempatannya_. Refleks Jungkook berdiri dan langsung dihadapkan pada netra _hazel_ pekat yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkannya itu.

"Taehyung… Aku…"

GREP

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan sekarang.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook. Begitu erat, begitu penuh dengan perasaan yang lama tak tersalurkan. Sebelah tangan Taehyung mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook yang basah.

"Maaf…maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku pasti sudah sangat menyakitimu dengan semua sikapku. Maaf… sungguh maafkan aku… Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku…"

Isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook. _Taehyung masih mencintainya_ , selama ini Jungkook salah. Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung dan melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Taehyung yang terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat baginya.

"Aku juga, Taehyung. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi waktu itu, harusnya aku langsung mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku…hiks…"

Taehyung memberikan kecupan berkali-kali pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Menenangkan gadis yang sedang terisak di pelukannya itu. Gadis yang selalu akan menjadi gadis _nya_.

Menghiraukan macam-macam reaksi berbeda yang ditampakkan orang disekitarnya, kedua insan itu tetap berpelukan. Mengalirkan kehangatan ke tubuh dan juga hati masing-masing. Meyakinkan perasaan mereka, membangun kembali rasa percaya yang sempat hancur akibat ego masing-masing.

Keduanya melonggarkan pelukan dan saling bertatapan. _Hazel_ pekat Taehyung bertemu _onyx_ milik Jungkook. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat menyelami pandangan masing-masing hingga tidak tau siapa yang memulai, keduanya mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan yang penuh perasaan membuat keduanya memejamkan mata begitu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Taehyung menarik wajahnya terlebih dahulu, lalu tersenyum dengan begitu menawannya pada Jungkook. Senyum dengan sedikit bumbu kegelian di dalamnya, membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum dengan cara yang sama.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

Keduanya tertawa begitu lepas. Semua beban yang akhir-akhir ini menggelayuti pundak mereka seakan lepas begitu saja. Terasa begitu ringan dan melegakan.

"Kau milikku. Milik Kim Taehyung. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, pemilik Jeon Jungkook."

.

* * *

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama tidak menyadari, sejak awal mereka sudah digariskan untuk menjadi seperti makrofag. Berawal dari adanya agen asing yaitu rasa saling meragukan yang menyerang dan menyebabkan kerusakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama bertahan dengan cinta mereka walau harus sempat membiarkan kerusakan terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah. Pada akhirnya mereka sendiri yang mengakhiri proses perusakan itu. Peran terpenting dari makrofag dalam proses inflamasi adalah memperbaiki kerusakan. Mereka menurunkan ego masing-masing, menyebabkan proses inflamasi berakhir. Kerusakan menghilang. Segalanya kembali seperti semula. Sekaligus menjadi pelajaran bagi mereka berdua, membuat mereka tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan di masa mendatang jika masalah yang sama datang.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

 **a/n**

Apa inii!? #jerit

Haii ketemu lagi sama author alay ini. Ini fic keduaku dan asdfghjkl! Aku gak tau tiba-tiba jadinya gini :') niatnya mau rada-rada hurt/comfort gitu, tapi yah gaktau kerasa atau gak :')

Gimana menurut kalian? Kok perasaan tulisanku kaku banget ya? Huft, butuh masukan dari teman-teman sekalian nih #kodebiarngasireview

OHIYAAA #heboh

Aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak sekali terimakasih buat yang udah review di fic debutku kemarin. Aku seneng banget sampe dikatain gila sama adek sendiri :') Pokoknya makasih banyak~ Aku sangat menerima masukan-masukan yang kalian kasih, dan makasih banyak atas saran-sarannya #bow #muach

Dan ini beberapa istilah yang mungkin(?) belum diketahui dan bisa membantu pengertian pembaca tentang cerita ini:

 **Sesi Pleno** : Sesi kuliah terakhir yang biasanya berisi pengajuan pertanyaan dari mahasiswa dan menjawab kasus yang diberikan di study guide.

 **Small Group Discussion (SGD)** : Semacam kelompok diskusi yang dibentuk dan ditentukan oleh fakultas, bahan diskusinya adalah pertanyaan di study guide yang akan dijawab saat pleno.

 **Study guide** : Panduan belajar yang isinya abstrak atau ringkasan materi dan pertanyaan kasus seputar materi

 **Dosen Pembimbing Akademik** : Dosen yang memegang satu SGD dan kita bisa konsultasi apa aja sama dosen ini, semacam wali di kampus

Okay, sekian dulu.

Last but not least #cieh

Review?

.

.

PS. Ada kejutan buat kalian di akhir omake yang mungkin bikin kalian bertanya-tanya #gaktuh #soktau

.

.

* * *

 **Omake :**

 **.**

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini lucu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kita. Berantem hingga seperti ini hanya karena masalah yang sepertinya sepele begini."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Omong-omong siapa gadis yang waktu itu? Dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih hingga kalian bisa dalam posisi begitu?" ujar Jungkook sambil mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Taehyung tertawa.

" _Aigoo, uri_ Jungkook _ie_ cemburu ya. Hahahah, itu Jin- _noona_ loh, masa tidak terlihat? Dia hampir diserempet mobil makanya aku menyelamatkannya." kata Taehyung.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Jin- _eonni_? Serius? Untung dia baik-baik saja."

Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook ikut mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu kemudian matanya menyipit seakan teringat sesuatu lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu padanya, Tae?" ucap Jungkook dengan nada menyidik.

"Pfftt, Jin- _noona_ nyaris menangis. Aku hanya memastikannya dan sedikit menggodanya. Kau tau lah kebiasaan SGDku. Menggoda Jin- _noona_ selalu menyenangkan. OUCH!"

Taehyung mengusap-usap lengannya yang tiba-tiba dicubit Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan 'Apa salahku?' yang dibalas wajah gemas Jungkook.

"Kau ini, jangan sering-sering melakukan hal itu pada Jin- _eonni_! Jin- _eonni_ juga punya perasaan, Tae! Jahat banget, sih SGDmu itu." gerutu Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Iya-iya maaf, lain kali tidak lagi. Tapi Jin- _noona_ santai-santai saja sih. Jadi sekali-kali mungkin—OUCH! Oke-oke tidak lagi! OUCH! Ampun!"

Dan Taehyung harus pasrah menerima pukulan dan cubitan dari pacarnya beberapa saat ke depan. Melupakan sebuah fakta yang— _bisa jadi_ —sangat penting.

.

.

 _On the other side…_

Dua pasang mata mengawasi dua insan yang tengah berpelukan di halte bus itu dari dalam sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam.

"Hufftt… syukurlah mereka sudah baikan. Terimakasih ya sudah mau membantu selama ini dan memberi saran-saran yang sangat berguna. Saya benar-benar lega sekarang. Saya tidak tau lagi harus membalas dengan cara apa."

"Jadilah kekasihku, itu cukup."

"Eh?"

 **Real END**

* * *

.

#evilsmirk, nahloh siapa tuh? Hehehe, tunggu projectku berikutnya ya!

.

Bali, 5 Juli 2016

Lee Hyo Ae


End file.
